Wizard of Bleach
by Chibihisagi
Summary: Ichigo, KONKON, Scarwcrow Ishida, Tin man Byakuya, Lion Renji, Witch Gin, Flying fez monkey Izuru, and Good Witch Hitsugaya. WIZARD OF BLEACH


Hello. Not many know me here. I am Chibihisagi. I use to be Kei Hao Asakura. Hello. I am here

to write a Bleach fanfic. Wizard of Bleach. I like to take ld fairy tales or old movies and make

them my own. Not many may read this, and it is alright. I don't mind. I might put up a link

to a bleach com. Oh well. Please enjoy my story, Wizard of Bleach.

Disclaimer:

Isida: Hello. I am suppose to say the disclaimer. But before I do that... I must say this. I do not

know Orihime's bra size. So stop asking me, Kei-san.

Me: But... i just wanted to know! I want to beat her! I CAN! (firey background!)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There was once a young girl... er... boy who lived on a farm with many of his friends. There was

his friend Kuchiki Byakuya who took care of the pigs. There was Abarai Renji, the care taker of

all that is whooly. He wanted to be called that instead of the person who herds sheep and gets

them naked. Then there was Isida Uryuu. He was the 'house wife' as the others called him. He

took care of the house chores, cooking and sewing. And then the young boy and hero of this

story, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the bum who took care of the small lion slash dog, KONKON.

Well, since you all know who is who, I think it's time to start this story.

"ICHIGO! THE PIGS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP!"

Ichigo sat up from his slumber under a large tree and saw Byakuya running away from two

large, brown boars, one with a large pink bow on it's back!

He stared to run after it when a shadow came from the tree and knocked Byakuya to the side,

making the boars run off into the distance. But they ran into a tall man with a beard and a

very lamboyant shirt.

"Are you ok, Byakuya?"

It was a red head with lots of tattoos. Namely Renji.

Ichigo watched them as bubbles, rainbows and a pink background showed up behind them.

"I-I'm fine. I was just frightened a bit. Gasp! You're arm! It's bleeding!" Byakuya said, picking up

Renji's arm.

"It's nothing. Just a scrape. Don't worry." he said, smiling at Byakuya who turned away with a

lighblush on his cheeks.

Ichigo started to sneak off when he heard someone screaming!

"ICHIGO! HELP! THE EVIL WITCH IS AFTER ME!"

He turned around and saw his pet, KONKON running at him! Behind him was a tall silver haired

man, waving a broomstick!

It was their next door neighbor, Ichimaru Gin. He usually dressed in black robes and such.

"Ichigo-kun! I am going to take care of that little lion if you can't watch him. He has been 

harassing my friends who are women that come over to have a make up party! No joke,

Ichigo-kun! I will take him to the pet shop and sell him!" Gin cried, waving his broomstick

around.

KONKON jumped into Ichigo's arms and started to cry.

"But Orihime-sama, Rukia-sama, Nanao-sama, Nemu-sama and MATSUMOTO-DONO WAS GOING

TO COMPARE SIZES!" KONKON sobbed, shaking his head.

Gin sighed then stomped over to Ichigo and grinned.

"It's either KONKON or you, Ichigo-kun" he cooed, poking Ichigo's cheek then walking away,

broom on shoulder.

Ichigo growled then threw KONKON against the tree he was napping under earlier, Renji and

Byakuya still in the shojou world.

Ichigo was tired of this damned house. He would run away. His house wife friend always

nagged at him, Renji and Byakuya always on each other and his annoying neighbor who always

tried to molest him while having his girly parties.

"KONKON! Get your ass over here. We are running away!" Ichigo ordered, stomping towards his

home which was just a janky hut.

Ishida was in the kitchen, cooking up something for dinner when he saw Ichigo walk in.

"Hey, Ichigo, can you go to town soon and pick up some rice. We are running low," he said, not

bothering to turn around.

Ichigo flipped him off and was about to walk away when he felt a spoon being shoved against

his back.

"If you don't, this spoon will be replaced by my best carving knife. Now. Will you PLEASE pick

up some rice?" Ishida asked, making Ichigo sigh.

"Yes, MOTHER!" he yelled, punching Ishida in the face!

KONKON laughed at him then ran to Ichigo's room to pack his things.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ichigo was half way down the street until he was almost ran over by four people!

But luckily he was on the edge of the dirt road and only fell into a large puddle, ruining his

little sky blue dress...shirt. Dress shirt. And jeans. And mary lou shoes. He wouldn't wear a

dress. Not Ichigo. Strawberry. He would never. But anywho. The four people slowed down and

looked at the crossdressing orange haired boy in the puddle.

"A-Are you alright? I am sorry. I wasn't looking."

It was a little girl with two pigtails, antenna on her face, pink on her cheeks, a pink polka

dotted dress and a white shirt that had 'Urahara Shoten' on it. Ururu.

"Loser! Watch where ya goin!"

It was a little boy with the ugliest hairdo ever! And it was an ungodly red! He was Jinta.

Then there was a large black man with little wimpy dredlocks and bald at the top with an

apron on. And finally the leader of the pack, a blond man with a green and white stripped hat,

a black jacket that went to his knees and large sandals. But of course he was wearing clothes

underneath his jacket. (Sorry fangirls)

"Woo, sorry there, litte boy. But we are in a hurry. You better be in one too. A HUGE tornado is

heading this way. You better get home. See ya," he said, starting to jog in place.

The girl, boy and man started to follow the leader and they all ran away!

Ichigo stared at them as KONKON ran in circles.

"T-TORNADO! Ichigo, we gotta get home! Hurry!" KONKON yelled, starting to run down the dirt

road.

Ichigo watched him for a moment then started to run to his house, KONKON grabbing his

ankle and holding for life.

11111111111111111111111111111

Well, that's it. I'll continue if i get one review. It's a rule i live by. I know that i have at least one

person who likes it. I don't have anything to say cause i am sobbing like a baby listening to

a very sad song. Skin. Listen to it if you have time. It'll make you cry. Or at least shed a tear. ;.; 


End file.
